Crouching Rabbit, Hidden Dragon, Screwed Deku
by Yojimbra
Summary: Three of the top pro heroes experience an awkward morning after a night of drinking and celebrating their new hero ranks. Adult Izuku Might continue.


Ryuko groaned as she the early morning light splashed her in the face. How the flying fuck did she have a hangover? At least Nejire wasn't around to make her regret life just that extra bit more. Not that there was anything wrong with Nejire, it was just that the girl required a certain amount of energy to, uhh, not be a pain.

Groaning she opened her eyes - a mistake in of itself - and she saw that she wasn't at the hotel room her and Rumi had gotten the night before. Rather, this one was more luxurious. Mostly because the sheets were made of silk, and the walls were made of windows. Which was way too much bright and shining sunlight for her-

Wait. Who the fuck was touching her breast.

And why the hell did it feel like she had gotten the shit fucked out of her last night? Really she should have noticed that sensation immediately after she woke up. Stupid hangover. Okay. Wait. Why did she feel three hands on her?

At least there was no penis poking her butt.

Taking a breath, she slowly sat up and looked around the bed. It was one of those giant expensive circle ones that were basically just made for sex. And now that she could smell again that was what the entire room smelled like. Well, that and booze. But that could be explained by all the bottles laying around.

A small caramel colored hand was groping her breast. She knew this hand very well. Namely because it was the hand of her best friend and frequent lover, Rumi Usagiyama, also known as Mirko, who was recently elected as the number five pro hero. While Ryuko herself had only gotten tenth, all things considered it was more than she deserved.

Oh, and the other two hands touching her, those firm, wide pale, masculine hands belonged to Deku, the recently crowned number one pro hero.

And. Apparently. Deku. Just so happened to be Izuku Midoriya. Her long lost childhood friend.

Groaning, Ryuko tried to push the hangover away and tried to go over what happened last night. There was the award ceremony. There was some talk. There was her and Izuku finally catching up after way too many years. Then Rumi joined in. And then there were drinks. A lot of drinks.

And then they had sex. Sex with Rumi was nothing new. But sex with Izuku. That was. That was very very new.

Generally speaking when she had a hangover that meant that she had consumed enough alcohol to kill a man. Which would explain why most of what she was trying to remember was a blur of kissing sex, and more drinking.

Looking over to Rumi's sleeping form Ryuko glared at woman's rabbit ears. She pulled on one. "This is all your fault."

"Ow ow owie!" Rumi woke up quick, and pulled her ear away from her. Rumi's off the clock voice was almost painfully cute, much better than Ryuko's own raspy voice. It made her sound so old! "Geeze, Ryuko be more gentle. My ears are sensitive in the morning, you know that!"

"Could you please explain this current situation to me?" This was Rumi's fault. It was always Rumi's fault.

"Huh?" One ear went up while the rabbit woman tended the other. Her nose twitched as she looked around the room. Then on the other side of the bed. "Oh! Are we going for round three? Or wait, was it round four? We should wake him with head!"

"Huh?" Izuku groaned, his hand finally sliding off of Ryuko's thigh.

A shiver went up her spine, stupid childhood crushes! They hadn't spoken since middle school! But now they had just had sex, what were they supposed to say?

"Oh! Sup Deku! Ready for more sex?" Rumi shouted. How was she already over her hangover? Right stupid rabbit metabolism, burned right through calories, and alcohol like it was nothing. She did get drunk a lot quicker than most though. Where as Ryuko had to work to get drunk but once she was, it was real bad.

Izuku's eyes slowly widened as he took in his surroundings and then his current state and who he was with. She could see the gears in his head slowly turning on as he stood up straight. Completely naked. Okay, note to self, this wasn't the same awkward string bean she had a gigantic crush on back in middle school - oh, who was she kidding she'd been tempted for years to try and hunt him down and well do exactly what they did last night plus or minus the rabbit - instead it was a tall handsome heroic man.

Seriously, talk about a glow-up.

"Ahh! Ryukyu! Mirko! I'm so sorry!" Izuku tripped on the bed and fell onto the floor before standing up. His penis waggling. "I don't know what came over me I was - eep!" He covered himself. Or at least tried to. How the hell did that thing fit inside of her? "I'm so terribly sorry, I umm I can take responsibility oh man how on earth did-"

"Izuku," She half laughed, fully aware that her chest as fully exposed to him. But finding that it didn't really matter. Besides, he was just as naked as she was. "It's fine, so take a deep breath."

Though it was cute seeing him panic like that.

"Okay, okay, I-" He took a breath and then his eyes went wide again as he looked at her. Not her body, not her breasts, but right into her eyes. "Ryuko? That's uhh, that's you? You're Ryukyu?"

"Yep, I uhh, wasn't very creative with my hero name." She looked away from him and towards, Rumi, who was currently rummaging through a few - okay there were a lot - of bottles that were around the bed. Did she turn into a dragon and drink? Hopefully not.

"Holy shit, I become the number one pro hero, get drunk for the first, and lose my virginity to my childhood crush." He sat back down onto the bed head in his hands. "And I don't even remember most of it. And how the hell did I not realize you were you?"

"Because!" Rumi's caramel hands shot out from under Ryuko's arms and grabbed onto the latter's breasts. "Until she was nineteen, she was as flat as a board and then bam, puberty said oh yea, you're a dragon so you need Double D's for dragon!"

She actually was an E-cup but neither Izuku nor Rumi needed to know that.

"Rumi, can you stop being horny for two minutes please?" Neither her nor Izuku were in the mood for more sex. At least not at this very second. Pushing away from her friend, Ryuko crawled along the bed and sat next to Izuku, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. His broad, strong, shoulder. Okay, maybe Rumi had a bit of a point.

Izuku looked at her and smiled, shaking his head with a laugh. "I really should have realized you were you. I really wanted to see you again."

Ahh, right, he just said that their childhood crush was mutual. Hopefully, that meant that it was still mutual.

"You really should have." She sat next to him, trying not to feel too ashamed of their mutual nakedness right now. "At least I have an excuse. So, how the fuck do you have a quirk?"

"Oh! Right. That, uhh, that's a really good point. You see I kind of, uhh." He gave a short dry cough. His face beat red. Probably because she was still rubbing circles along his back. Or maybe it was because they were both naked sitting right next to each other. She didn't mean for her hip to be touching his hip.

Dammit. Rumi was rubbing off on her, stupid horny thot bunny.

"Hey, Rumi, can you get us some water?"

"Sure!" A shot glass appeared from over her shoulder. There was a clear liquid in it.

One sniff confirmed that it was in fact not water. "This isn't water."

"It's clear like water."

How was she the number five hero again?

"Please, just get us some water."

Rumi hopped off the bed. She rolled her eyes. Ryuko could feel it. And strutted towards what looked like the kitchen, absolutely zero shame that she was completely naked. "Fine, but it'll go to waste otherwise!"

"Mirko is a lot different than I thought she'd be." Izuku muttered, failing to not stare at the bunny woman's incredible ass.

Ryuko could only nod in agreement. A lot of people said that after they got to know the woman. She was a great hero, and great at fashion, but she was, well, in her own words, constantly in heat. She claimed it was because of her quirk and how rabbits go in heat when they're fertile, and because humans are fertile from puberty until menopause, she was horny all the time.

A quick google search on if rabbits actually went into heat proved that Mirko was full of shit, but Ryuko already knew that.

"So, about your uhh, quirk?"

"Oh right! It was really weird, a couple months after you left it just kind of appeared, it destroyed my arms more than a few times." He gestured towards a scar on his arm - one of many - and gave a half hearted shrug. "So I started training, and I got into U.A. and I guess we kind of fell out of touch."

"Big time. Still, look at you!" She stood and faced him directly. Wait, she was naked. Too late to be embarrassed. "Not only did you get a quirk, but you're also the Number One hero in Japan! That's impressive and we're what, Twenty-five?"

Izuku stared at her breasts. There were several marks from where he had kissed and bitten her last night, similar marks decorated her stomach, thighs, and neck. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again, before he finally shook his head.

"Umm, yea. I still can't really believe that you're you! You could barely grow a pair of wings back in middle school." He smiled at her, and she once again saw that shy awkward nerdy green haired boy that told her she could become a hero all those years ago.

Okay, so that crush was very much still there. Very very much still there.

"Here's your water!" Rumi bounced over to stand beside her and gave Izuku a class of water. "So are you two done reminiscing? Because you've fucked her twice, and me once, so we need to make this even before we go we leave."

"Rumi," Ryuko groaned at her oh so very dear friend.

"What? If you two didn't want to have sex again, you both would have put clothes on. Trust me, I know how you work, Ryuko." Rumi stood tall and proud, well as tall as someone that was barely five two could, though with her ears she might be about six foot.

She did have a point. Besides, going another round with Izuku, did sound rather tempting. Very, very, tempting.

"So, uhh," Izuku asked after finishing his glass, looking between both her and Rumi with frantic eyes. Poor boy didn't know where to look. "How do you two know each other?"

"Rumi was my first friend, when I moved. We both went to the same hero academy and, well, she's uhh, been my best friend with benefits since-"

"Since before she had boobs!" Rumi grabbed Izuku's wrist. "Now come on, don't tell me you're going to chicken out of a threesome with two of the hottest pro heroes."

"What, no I mean, uhh," Izuku stood, yep, he was tall, and she was very into that. "Umm, shouldn't I take you out to dinner first?"

"If you want to eat, you can eat my pussy, now let's go have shower sex!"

"I don't think she's going to take no for an answer Izuku." Ryuko jumped up to kiss him on the cheek. "But, afterwards, if you want, you can take me out, and we can talk about this mutual childhood crush we had going on. And seeing if something happens."

Izuku blinked for a moment as a giant smile grew on his face. He then grabbed her with one arm and Rumi with the other. "I should get drunk more often, it's awesome."

"That's the spirit!" Rumi shouted.

Ryuko could only smile and wonder where things would go from here.

**AN: I'm not sure if this should be a one shot or if I can make this something longer. It was an idea I got during the four days I had no power. **


End file.
